


Waking up to a Perfect Morning

by Sadihime



Series: NijiAka Collection [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mornings, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, nijiaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadihime/pseuds/Sadihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Akashi stared up at the dark-haired man he called his lover, he couldn't help but be mesmerized at the intense way those dark-eyes were staring at him, as if he was the only person in the world who mattered in the world. His life never had never been more perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up to a Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I finally wrote a NijiAka story! It's short, too short for my taste, but I've been dying to make one. I've fallen in love with this ship since Nijimura-senpai's first appearance in the manga—it's weird, but I just knew they would fit together so well!

The sun's rays slipped through the window and the gaps between the curtains, sunshine casting over intertwined bodies on the bed, this, Akashi thought, was a good start to his morning.

At the moment, Akashi was lying on his side, trying to read some of the company's reports— _trying_ being the keyword since the warm puffs of breath against the nape of his neck, the strong arms wrapped around his chest, and the toned legs draped over his waist made it almost impossible to concentrate.

Akashi quirked his lips when he felt his lover stir, sleepily placing kisses on him as he woke up. "Shuuzou..." he whispered.

"Hmm...?" Nijimura sleepily responded as he placed another kiss at the crook of Akashi's neck.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Akashi asked voice tinged with amusement, tilting his head back to glance at his dark-haired lover.

"Waking up." Nijimura murmured against Akashi's skin, earning him a chuckle.

"I see..." Akashi smiled, closing his eyes before he levered himself into a graceful roll, throwing off Nijimura's intertwined leg to end up on top with Nijimura's arms wrapped around him. "Good morning, Shuuzou." He whispered, his face coming down closer to Nijimura's. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw certain  _promises_  made by the sharp gaze of a pair of dark eyes, promises that he would immensely enjoy.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Nijimura said gruffly, glaring pointedly at the documents Akashi left on the bedside table. At least Akashi thought enough of placing that somewhere else instead of the bed or it would've ended up a crumpled mess if this situation would developed as he expected. "Were you just going to waste the whole morning doing paperwork?"

Akashi let out a soft laugh as he rested his forehead against Nijimura's, suppressing a small shiver as his dark-haired lover tightened his hold against the small of his back. "You need your rest." He answered with half-lidded eyes. "Besides, it's barely eight and I know how much you hate waking up so early in the morning."

"Still," Nijimura frowned as he ran his hand up and down Akashi's spine, hearing him let out a breathy sigh at the sensation. "It's rare for us to have a day off on the same day. We should take advantage of it."

Akashi could feel his lover fondling him and he couldn't help but try and stifle a moan when Nijimura suddenly slipped a finger in, smoothly and easily—where and how he got lube on his fingers without him noticing, he didn't know—he couldn't help but glare at his lover's smug face, it wasn't his fault that he was still loose due to last night's activities.

Also, he was positive that the older male was having way too much fun with his reactions, but he wouldn't fall into his machinations, not yet anyway. "I  _was_  taking advantage of our morning." He answered, voice rough as he tried to sound as if he wasn't getting hot and bothered but failed when his breath hitched as Nijimura added another finger.

"Reading stupid reports with me draped all over you?" Nijimura said wryly as raised a brow, eyes glistening with amusement. "You should have shoved me off. I sleep like I'm dead, you know." He smirked as Akashi let out soft pants.

Akashi suddenly kissed the other because he couldn't resist a moment longer, not here in their bed, tangled in the sheets with Nijimura's lips so temptingly near and one of his hands caressing him everywhere while the other was busy inside him, his fingers so  _long_  and perfect as it moved. Nijimura responded to the kiss, slow and unhurried and Akashi couldn't help but let out a shaky moan because his lover was oh, so  _talented_  with his mouth and tongue. Everything about him was just simply amazing.

"Maybe I like it," Akashi panted against Nijimura's lips when they broke off for air. He hesitated for a moment because he couldn't really say that he liked having him near or that listening to his breathing makes him feel at home, and he definitely couldn't say their heartbeats synchronizing gives him chills.

Instead Akashi settled by saying, "You're warm."

Nijimura's eyes softened and Akashi thought that he heard a little of what he hadn't said because Nijimura's lips parted and the arm around his back pulled him closer, if that was even possible.

"Well, I'm more fun when I'm awake." Nijimura grinned and then quickly removing his fingers, he was rolling them in the sheets, pushing his redheaded lover down on his back and climbing on top.

As Akashi stared up at the dark-haired man he called his lover, he couldn't help but be mesmerized at the intense way those dark-eyes were staring at him, as if he was the only person in the world who mattered in the world.

And later—when his hands tightened on Nijimura's hips, Nijimura's mouth under his jaw, sucking and biting, his head thumping back into the pillows, Nijimura grinding down against him, free and open and so wonderful as their legs and arms tangled, fitting together perfectly, Nijimura's heartbeat racing against his own—He would think that his life had never been more perfect.


End file.
